The Plan
by Hollow619
Summary: Nami was about to tell Luffy something thats may change things between them forever.


So first of all i'm deeply sorry for not posting anything the last couple of months, its been very busy where i'm at and i had alot to deal with. Thanksgiving coming up and all i had to do some last min shopping but with that done i'm free to write (type) again xD Again i'm sorry TwT

Now a couple of things. 1 I had a writers block on Silent Love so that update is gonna take a little while till i can think of something. 2 I might write stories other then Luffy and Nami but thats only if i can think of anything and if you guys want a different couple. If you saw my profile you know what couple i'm in to so if you guys want me to write something bout them then feel free.

Now the last thing is the "Odd but heated breaking and entering" I'm gonna make that as a Roleplay story, how thats gonna work is that you guys think of something kinky (no matter what it is as long as its not anything related to threesomes or nasty other things like gold showers eww w) Give me an idea, send me a message or place a review on that story so i know what you guys might want, now i will be updating a story on there sometime this week.

So with that said, sorry again and i hope you guys enjoy the story ^^

"It's all your fault, you know."  
Luffy was jolted to awakeness by those soft words from his loving wife of just over five years.  
They were spooned together, him behind her, in a warm embrace. he was feeling very relaxed, defenceless and ready to sleep after a VERY passionate session of love making. His wife, Nami, had initiated it (rare occurrence) and had been very animated and seemed determined to "kill him with kindness" (never occurrence). It was definitely one for the record books. He never one to question a good thing but Luffy guess even he should have been suspicious. The piper must be paid.  
"Huh? Wha..? What did I do?" He said as he was rubbing his eye some Those were the only words Luffy could conjure from his mostly shut down brain going now into full defence mode. That's what we guys do when confronted by our spouses. We go on full defence, knowing we did something wrong and are going to be paying for it even when we have no idea what it was we did.  
Luffy was now tense but dared not move, waiting for the revelation of what he was going to be paying for and how much was owed.  
He felt a slight jab in the ribs from a feminine elbow. Not hard, just enough for effect. Almost playful he might say.

"It's all your damn fault. According to the timetable, 'The Plan' should be in full effect. We should be in a divorce court right now with me being on my way to a somewhat prosperous single lifestyle. I also should be on the lookout for husband number 2" Nami said with a pout. Now Luffy was awake. "What the hell are you talking about? What plan? You're out of your fucking mind. You're not making any sense." Luffy's voice was kicking up in both volume and pitch into that awful male version of whiny. It was rare he ever cussed at Nami and here Luffy was cussing and whining at the same time. She turned to face him as Luffy laid propped up on an elbow. She threw a soft leg over his and placed her index finger across his lips.

She started to whisper to him. "Shhhhh, shhhhh baby. Don't swear at me. It's okay. Just relax. I have something to tell you and I didn't know how to bring it up so I just sort of blurted that out. Relax. Relax. I'd tell you not to get your pants in a bunch but I seem to remember you're not wearing any at the moment." If it weren't for the tension Luffy was feeling right now he would had laugh at the smart remark.

She then gently reached over and grabbed his recently well used and very happy member and said, "I think I'll hold on to my friend here so I can tell you what I have to say and keep you from doing something stupid. This won't hurt a bit unless you try to run out or jump up or some other crazy thing." Luffy eye twitch as Nami gave him a happy (if not evil) smile as she held onto to him Luffy can't say he was reassured but as long as she held onto his best friend, Luffy was willing to listen. Luffy wasn't sure if he was going to like it but as long as she held the little head, the big head wasn't so concerned about thinking anymore.

Luffy could see her smile in the dim light and she continued to whisper her assurances. "That's it, just relax. Everything is fine, you'll see." It says alot about Their Relationship right here, she was and will always be in control and he had no real issues with this. For him his job was to protect her, make her happy and if shes willing let out her stress on. Would he perfer not having his cock gripped in her hands as a means to not doing anything ? No not really, in fact if it weren't for the fact he was half tired he would complain about how she was abusing their little friend.  
She took a deep breath. "I've been a real snot to you for the past month or so starting before I went to visit my mom and sisters. I know that. Subconsciously, it was part of my exit strategy."  
"Exit strategy?" Luffy felt himself tensing again.  
She tightened her grip on their mutual friend and continued to reassure him. "Just relax. You'll understand soon enough."

"So. I went on my little reunion trip and visited my mom first, as you know. I not only went to see her but to get a little encouragement and advice about implementing 'The Plan'. One thing I hadn't counted on was seeing her in her element and observing her life a bit. She lives in this great house and owns a couple of very cool cars - my favorite is the Maserati. She has these young boy-toys she plays with and seems to have everything a woman could want, if you're into money and the trappings of wealth. She got all that by devising and following 'The Plan', a term she sort of coined." Nami said as she oddly rubbed her index finger on the head slowly "'The Plan' is simply to find some guy to marry and to stay married for about 5 years. You then divorce him and get half of the assets and move on to the next husband and do it all over again. My mom has been married now 7 times, has 3 daughter's from 3 different husbands and is now divorced, she says for the final time, and is living a very plush life. She admonished me that it was time for me to move on and gave me a list of things to be sure I did and things to ask for during the divorce process. You know, negotiating tips. You didn't know it but you were about to be hung out to dry."

That told Luffy a lot. He always wondered why his wife never invited him to go to visit her mother or any of her sisters. It was like she was ashamed of him or something. Now Luffy view of them was that they were a bunch of man hating women and He was a mere fly in their soup. It appeared being kept from the family 'get togethers' was a good thing but this still did nothing to calm his growing fear that this was not going to end well. The fact that she was telling Luffy this was a small glimmer of hope. Since process servers don't usually appear in your bedroom at night to serve you with divorce papers it didn't make sense that she was going to spring a surprise "gotcha" announcement on him right now.

Nam continued. "With renewed determination and more ammunition, I went to see my eldest sister, Nojiko . She seems to be doing okay. She had just married husband number 3 and is living a pretty plush life. I got to meet Trent, her new husband. He seemed all right but was pretty dull overall and always seemed to be leering at me. Nojiko said he was a sales rep and was gone a lot which was okay with her because he was pretty boring in bed. She said she couldn't wait for these next 5 years to be over. She talked somewhat fondly about her first husband, Tim, whom she said was a fantastic lover and generally a good man. From what she knows he has remarried with 2 kids now and seems pretty happy. She ran into him recently and at least now they could talk because he was no longer hurting and angry. I seriously doubt they will ever be any kind of friends though. It's kind of sad, I always liked Tim and thought he was good for her. I never met husband number 2. Nojiko just married him because he was rich. He treated her pretty badly overall, I guess. I kinda came away from Nojiko's with some doubts, but not enough to call off step 1 of 'The Plan'. Nojiko also gave me some hints about finding a good lawyer to handle our divorce and some questions to ask to insure that the lawyer was fully on board with what was needed to get the most from you."

Luffy had a calm look but deep down he was starting to get pissed. Here was the woman he loved and adored, nonchalantly telling him her plans of how she was going to destroy him - not just financially but also emotionally. It probably was a good thing she held him by his cock because Luffy was ready to jump up and start tearing up the place. Luffy think she sensed this because her grip started to feel tighter, or maybe it's because He was firming up because she was holding him and adrenaline was beginning to course through his veins.

Nami took a deep breath and reassured him with a smile, "Almost finished, hang in there, you can have your say in just a minute more." "I then went to see Vivi. We had a great time catching up since she and I used to be pretty close when we were young. She was married to Kyle for almost 6 years and divorced him 2 years ago. I told her I had just come from seeing Mom and Nojiko and she asked how they were doing. She also asked, which I thought was kind of strange, if they seemed happy. I thought about it and said that Mom seemed content but still seemed a bit bitter whenever she mentioned the former men in her life. Vivi said she was pretty sure Nojiko Dad had really done a number on Mom and second-handedly to Nojiko make them both hate men the way they do. That was kind of a revelation to me. That sort of explained why Mom came up with 'The Plan' in the first place and why she preached it constantly to us when we were growing up. It was this secret we kept from her husbands and bound us together in a sisterhood. We were always involved in the process of appeasing the current husband and marking time until his 5 year term was up and then we sort of pushed him out of our minds and hearts. It seemed Vivi and I were even able to do this to our own fathers, whom we both felt close to. We, at least I, actually believed this was the way things were done by every family until I got older and had friends whose Dad was the father of all the kids and was still part of the family. It's funny the shit we believe to be normal."

"Vivi and I talked quite a bit about our respective fathers. She is pretty close to her father and I adore my dad, as you are fully aware. My dad at least, is still pretty hurt and puzzled about how Mom could just divorce him and drive him out. I think he needs some answers. I'm sure he is still wondering what he did to Mom to push her away. The poor guy still doesn't have a clue. I may have to come up with a way of letting him know without alienating Mom. I've got to work on that one."  
"Anyway, as Vivi and I talked, I told her that I was getting ready to start my version of 'The Plan' and she just got this really sad look on her face. She then just sighed heavily. She told me that divorcing Kyle was the worst mistake she had ever made in her life. She said that he loved her and treated her very well and she in turn loved and cared for him. They were partners and friends and she hates that she succumbed to the pressure from Mom and Nojiko to 'get with the plan'. She got tears in her eyes and said that the man who once adored her now hates her guts and will not even talk to her. She has tried to contact him but he got a restraining order against her for harassment. She has started dating again but is looking for another Kyle which isn't to be had. She then looked at me hard and asked if I was happy in my marriage. I had to admit that I was. I thought for a while longer and knew that I was very, very happy and would be hard pressed to replace you. Plus, for the first time, I thought of what you would think and feel if I just up and divorced you. How could I do that to you? I'm ashamed to say that that thought never even occurred to me before. How stupid is that?"

Luffy just looked, I'm sure with a fair amount of confusion, at his Nami. Deeply confused, that this woman He loved could even think in these terms without regard to him and his feelings - for the entire time they had been together. Shocked, that she was even talking about this like it was some casual event. Pissed, that other people, outside of their life together, could hold such sway over her to be encouraging her to break them up without regard to how THEY felt and this was part of her deep seated belief system. But most of all the biggest thing that confused Luffy was that even after hearing this, he was partly not that surprised. He knew from the 5 years they been together that Nami loved money, loved new things and often would bribe her way to get alot if not anything. Luffy knew this very well which was why whenever he had a check he would use it to buy his meat and gave the rest to her for her own devices. She would buy clothes for them both and stuff for the house but keep whats left for herself in which Luffy never dared to ask for anything. Once he gave up that money, it was her's and only her's. So the thought of divorcing him just to get whatever money he has and half of whatever else he got was in a sense something Nami would do and that very thought made Luffy a sad, that these last 5 years of their lives was leading up to this and more then likely meant nothing to her.

Nami just looked at him with tears forming in her big hazel eyes. That caught Luffy by surprise "I know, baby, and I'm so very sorry. I know it all sounds so crazy. It even sounds crazy to me now that I've had a chance to really think about it all." Nami face grew even sadder from what Luffy seen, maybe it was he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that she was getting sadder and sadder judging from her face chnage Nami reached up to stroke his cheek where his scar was and pulled his head in close for a kiss. A soft kiss of hope and gratitude then she whispered to him in a husky voice filled with emotion, "I knew right then. I knew without a doubt, that I could never let you go. I could never divorce you because of some stupid 'Plan' that came about because my mom had been hurt years ago. I love you too much. I could never, ever find anyone else who makes me feel the way that you do and loves me the way that you prove to me all the time. I'm afraid you're stuck with me... Unless of course, you realize I'm too crazy to live with and decide to implement 'The Plan' yourself. The ball is in your court now. You have to decide. I've already called my mom and my sisters and told them 'The Plan' was no longer a part of my plans or my life." Nami said with tears pouring down her eyes. Luffy stared at her and notice that there wasn't just sadness in her eyes but fear as well.

She released her grip on his penis and encircled his neck, locking Luffy into a loving embrace and kissing him squarely and passionately on his lips.  
"I'm yours until you can no longer stand me." She whispered with a little fear in her voice that he of course picked up.

Luffy held onto her tightly as he closed his eyes and recap what had just happen, his wife just confess of a plan that been a family thing among women that would of left him broken hearted and if anything broke as well. One of her sisters was not happy with her doing it to the love of her life and paid for it dearly. She now says that the ball was in his court on whether to divorce her base on what she just told him. She made him happy, always was supportive of what he wanted to do and his goals, was always there to give a helping hand when he was down. The one thing Luffy loved most of all about his wife is her smile and right now she wasn't smiling, she was sad, ashame and scared. Sad that she ever thought of doing this plan, ashame that she even told him such a thing and scared that maybe just maybe the best thing in her life was gonna leave her. It was at this point that it was clear on what Luffy choice was.

Luffy reopens his eyes and then flip them over so she was on top of him, he then wipe the tears that was spilling from her eyes. "Your head must be full of rocks if you think i'll ever leave you Nami" She stared down at him with a slight gasp before Luffy contiune. "I may not be the smartest guy around and i know i get you mad alot at me, if anything i should be lucky i have a girl like you. I might be stuck with you but your stuck with me too" Luffy said as he smiled up at her. Nami stared at him a little longer before she too gave him a smile and wipe the rest of her tears away. "Your an idiot...always too forgiving" She said in a playful tone which mad Luffy chuckled. Nami then place her hands on Luffy chest and lean down to kiss him softly before moving to his ear. "Theres other reasons why i'm not planning on leaving." Before Luffy could ask he felt her ass rubbing up against his forgotten but clearly hard cock. He gasps some with a flush face as she lean back up some to look at his face. "As if i let some other bitch touch whats clearly mind.." She then pressed harder against it which made Luffy moan a little louder "And now that we are stuck with each other, maybe we should discuss those children I have been hinting strongly about having." She then rubbed her pink folds against his hard member. "Now is a good of a time then any eh ?"


End file.
